


Late Night Mistakes

by SymphonicWinds



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, shameless dorovain porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicWinds/pseuds/SymphonicWinds
Summary: Dorothea asks Sylvain to take her virginity.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 10





	Late Night Mistakes

“Sylvain, have sex with me.” Dorothea’s gaze was unnerving; her eyes stared straight into Sylvain’s soul. Sylvain almost spat out his water; Dorothea, the Dorothea Arnault, wanted to fuck him?

“I’d be happy to, Princess—” Dorothea frowned slightly at this, “but why ask so bluntly? Don’t care to seduce me, or at least take me out to dinner?”

“I’m not really interested in all of that. Truth be told, I’ve never had sex, and something tells me that you haven’t either.”

Sylvain’s entire body went stiff. Was his virginity that obvious?

“Then why me? I’m sure you wouldn’t want to lose your virginity to the biggest slut in the monastery.”

“Well, there is the risk of you running your mouth to the entire school about getting the songstress Dorothea’s virginity, but from what my sources tell me, you don’t actually disclose any information about the women you see nor the dates you go on. And… I’ve known you for a while now. And I trust you.” Dorothea got up from her bed and pulled Sylvain close to her; their lips were barely touching. “Think you can handle yourself, big boy?”

Sylvain, without thinking, closed the gap between them and kissed her passionately. “Oh, I can handle myself.” Sylvain princess lifted Dorothea up and threw her onto the bed, kissing her madly as his hands roamed her body, trying to grab every bit of flesh he could. Together, they worked off her clothes, while remaining in their embrace. Dorothea wasn’t wearing a corset; she must have been prepared for this. That only made Sylvain’s erection harder.

He kissed her like he was a dying man and she was his only salvation, he worshipped her like the goddess Sothis herself and he held her like she was the only woman he had ever loved. Their bodies rocked against the bedframe, with the sound of its creaking being their only tether into reality. He was fully captured by her; her beauty was intoxicating, her taste exquisite and her touch electric. He was but a sailor running full mast towards a siren, drawn to the sound of her beautiful voice, her beautiful moans as she whimpered beneath him. His high came to an end, though, when he pulled out and waves of semen splashed onto her, and he looked at her, red faced, sweaty and messy, and kissed her once more.

“I told you I can handle myself.”


End file.
